Death Note Hamlet
by kristin-oh
Summary: Ever wonder what Death Note would be like if the events of Shakespeare's Hamlet occured? Well find out! Don't worry if you don't know Hamlet! Chief Yagami is dead and asks Light to avenge him and kill Higuchi who has married Lights mom! Please review!


Disclaimer: We don't own Shakespeare, but thanks for the story man! I guess we don't own Death Note either…. but we do own a Death Note…so beware…. Also, if you know the story of Hamlet, for the sake of relating Hamlet to Death Note, you will notice some random changes and fudged details here and there. Otherwise, just enjoy the story

**Characters:**

Hamlet- Light Yagami

Leartes- L

Claudius- Kyousuke Higuchi (He was the 3rd Kira)

Gertrude- Sachiko Yagami (aka. Light's mom)

Ghost of Hamlets Father- Soichiro Yagami (Light's dad and police Chief)

Polonius- Watari

Ophelia- Misa

Fortinbras- Mello

Horatio- Ryuk

**What's the situation? **you don't care? Then skip to Act I!

This story takes place right after Light has officially been cleared of suspicion of being Kira, even though L still suspects him. L is still alive and is no longer chained the Light (sorry all you yaoi fans, I know what you wanted and there's not much of it in this fic). Also, the task force is part of the police and they are all still living in that fancy building with L. Misa is also still living there so that she can be with Light. And finally, one important thing- Higuchi has not been found out as the 3rd Kira yet. Actually, for the purposes of this fic, it's best for you just to forget your Kira investigation knowledge. Things don't make sense to the original manga but, meh, it's a fic! So, sorry to babble, go read and review please!

**Act I**

**Scene i**

Two detectives, Ide and Aizawa stood outside the police department with Ryuk waiting for Light to meet them. It was a dark night with an eerie atmosphere. The fog that engulfed the streets made the detectives even more uncomfortable as they waited.

"Geez, what's taking Light so long? Usually he's here even before us!" said the annoyed Aizawa.

"Give him a break Aizawa. You know he took the Chief's death pretty hard, especially because he died of a heart attack- he can only assume it was Kira. And then when that businessman Higuchi married his mom only two months after, he's bound to not take well to it. Plus, with that whole Kira case…. He's got it pretty rough."

Just then, Ide's cell phone rang. It was Light, "sorry Ide, I can't make it tonight, we'll investigate tomorrow morning- tell Aizawa too."

"Who was it Ide?"

"Light, he cancelled tonight's investigation, let's go home."

Just as Ide replied to Aizawa, they sensed a movement down the street. "Oh, there's Light," commented Aizawa, "no…. wait…. it's too big to be Light…. I-is that the Chief?"

As they both stared in disbelief, Chief Yagami's ghost moved towards them.

"Ide, dust... in my eyes… do they deceive me? Is that Chief Yagami? He's supposed to be dead!"

The ghost of Chief Yagami just stood there, standing right in front of them. Then Ryuk, who had been quietly listening to Aizawa and Ide, attempted to speak to the ghost, "hey! Chief! Were you off'd by another Kira or what? I'm stuck around these jokers all day, so I don't know."

The Ghost just stared back at Ryuk and didn't say anything. Getting annoyed by this, Ryuk whined at him, "Come on! Speak to me, I wanna know!"

In reply the Ghost of the Chief continued to stare, which made his presence even more overbearing than it was already.

Ryuk realized that he wasn't going to get an answer out of the ghost and immediately said, more to himself, "hmmm, not gonna tell me are you? This will be interesting…heh heh heh…"

Just as Ryuk said this the ghost vanished, leaving the two detectives and Ryuk in a whirlwind of disbelief, awe, and confusion.

"We have to tell Light about this!" exclaimed Aizawa.

Ide agreed, "Yeah, but for now, let's go back to the headquarters".

**Scene ii**

In a huge board room a meeting was taking place. It was the new chief of police addressing department. His speech consisted of such:

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. With sadness and a great sorrow I, Higuchi, take this role as police chief from the unfortunate death of the previous chief, Yagami Soichiro. I will strive to catch Kira in Yagami-san's name, and give him the death penalty when I catch him. Moving onto more ceremonious of manors, Sachiko Yagami has now become my wife. With this love I can now perform better as Chief. Thank you"

Sitting next to Higuchi was Light's mother, Sachiko. She had been quietly sitting and listening to her new husband's speech and now that he had finished, she could finally ask her son Light, who sat beside her why he seemed so sad.

"Light darling, what seems to be the matter?" she asked him with the utmost concern.

"Seems mother? No, it is. I don't know any seems." replied Light as he sulked beside her. He was taking his father's death hard, and his mother's remarriage to the shifty businessman was not helping. He had had such a high regard for his father and to have another Kira get to him was really a slap in the face. Also, the fact that this remarriage had happened only two months after his father's death got to Light and made him ashamed of his mother.

If Higuchi didn't exist, Light would be police chief. He was certainly more qualified than Higuchi was. If Higuchi didn't have the power in the business world, Light could've easily taken over for his father. The problem was that Light couldn't just kill Higuchi using the Death Note. It would be obvious to L that he was Kira, and he didn't want anymore suspicion place upon him. No, he would just have to bear with it. An opportunity would present itself eventually.

**Scene iii**

As Light was leaving the police department from his terrible evening of "celebration" he saw Ide, Ryuk and Aizawa waiting for him. He really didn't feel like dealing with them right now, but it was better than going home and dealing with Misa. At least L was in France, dealing with a quick case that got them more funding. Anyways, better see what they want, thought Light as he continued to walk towards them.

When they noticed him they ran towards him, all yelling, "Light! Light!"

Catching his breath, Aizawa started, "Light we saw your father!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Light said, annoyed that they would bring up his father.

Ide continued, "His ghost Light! His ghost appeared in front of us."

"His ghost? But why would he..?"

"I don't know Light, but he seemed like he wanted something."

Ryuk finished, "yeah, and all he did was stare at us, wouldn't tell me who off'd him, things are getting interesting…heh heh heh.."

"I have to see this, take me to him." And with that Ide, Aizawa and Ryuk led the way around the corner of the police department where they had seen the ghost.

**Scene iv**

As they turned the corner, running now in their excitement, they saw the ghost again. Aizawa, Ide and Ryuk, who had run to find Light had now run out of breath and had to stop, leaving Light to run after the ghost by himself.

"Father!" Light yelled after the ghost.

"Light," the ghost replied, "I am stuck in the most treacherous of hells. You must help me escape this fate, Light."

"What can I do father? How can I save you?" frantically replied Light. He was distraught upon seeing his father again. His tall and overpowering presence was still the same as when he was alive. If it wasn't for his ghostly pale white skin, Light would have thought his father was still a breathing soul. Light didn't realize how much he missed his father until he saw this ghost in front of him.

"I have been murdered my son."

"By Kira father? Was it Kira? They said you died of a heart attack and I just knew it was Kira!"

"Yes, my son. To free me from this hell you must avenge my death and kill Kira."

"But father, it may take me sometime to find out who Kira is."

"The Kira you search for is Higuchi, the very same Higuchi who has bewitched your mother. But do not harm her, leave that to her conscience. Avenge me Light. Avenge me."

"Don't go father!"

"Swear you will avenge me Light"

"I swear father, I will avenge you!"

And with that the ghost of Chief Yagami vanished. Leaving Light by himself until Ryuk caught up with him. Aizawa and Ide were not far behind.

Light approached Ryuk and spoke to him, "Ryuk, I have just seen my father's ghost. He has told me that he's been murdered by Higuchi"

"Ho ho, is that so? Humans really are interesting. What are you gonna do know Light? Off 'em with the Death Note?"

"No Ryuk, that would bring too much suspicion towards me. L is already convinced that I'm Kira. If I killed Higuchi, who everyone knows that I hate, it would just make L monitor me even more than he did previously. No, I belief I will put on an antic disposition."

"A what?" Ryuk asked, "an antic disposition?"

"I'm going to act crazy, Ryuk. But only to certain people, that will drive suspicion away. Yes, especially towards Higuchi. I will kill him and I won't use the Death Note to do it."

**Act I - end – **

So? Please review and give us some tips for the next act!

Chibi Dragon: wait wait, I have a few questions here!

Kristin-oh: what? I was just about to wrap up! Ok, what's your question?

CD: questionS, more than one. Anyways, #1: Do Ide and Aizawa know that Ryuk was there?

K: I think I'll leave that detail out for people to imagine- doesn't matter either way.

CD: ok the, #2: I was wondering... why did a business man join the police?

K: because he's Kira

CD: ah, good reason… :)

K: that satisfy your curiosity?

CD: for now it does….but I will find more questions…and when I do…well then I'll…I'll…

K: ask them?

CD: Yeah! I'll ask them! Hahahaha!

What to expect next Act:

To be or not to be

Light acting crazy

Misa goes crazy too…

And much much more!

Brought to you by Kristin-oh and Chibi Dragon


End file.
